


while you were sleeping

by coffeeandcigarettesplease



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, PWP, Sex, Somnophilia, intercourse, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcigarettesplease/pseuds/coffeeandcigarettesplease
Summary: Rey has an odd request: she wants to be fucked while she's sleeping. Ben is hesitant to comply, but winds up enjoying it more than he thought he would.





	while you were sleeping

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Пока ты спала](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801942) by [Scofie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie)



> From a prompt! Enjoy

“You want me to what?”

 

Rey takes a deep breath, shutting her eyes. It’s easier to say what she wants when she doesn’t have to meet his coffee-brown gaze. “I want you to … to touch me, while I’m asleep.” She bites her lip and lets her eyes slowly open. Ben is watching her, guarded. She can tell he doesn’t quite believe what she’s saying, so she takes a deep breath and pushes on. “I think it would be hot – _so hot_ – to wake up with you fucking me.”

 

There. It’s out now, no taking it back. Ben lets out a long exhale and Rey nervously wrings her hands in front of her. They’re sitting on the couch, Parks and Rec on in the background, typical domestic scene. They’re been together for over a year, living together for a few months, and this is the first time Rey has felt secure enough to bring up her lewd fantasies.

 

She has a lot of them. This one feels like the tamest, so she starts there.

 

“I just – you can’t exactly consent, if you’re asleep,” Ben says carefully, like he think she’s messing with him.

 

“Yeah, that’s… Kind of part of why its hot,” Rey says shakily. She bites at her lip and looks at him. Her big, powerful boyfriend, who is the gentlest man she’s ever known. He is always so _careful_ with her, like she’s a porcelain doll that will break under too much pressure. She gets it – she’s a foot shorter than him and probably a hundred pounds lighter, but she likes that. She likes the idea of him manhandling her, throwing her around, putting her into position. Using her body to get what pleasure he wants, careless of her wants or needs. It turns her on, and she shifts on the sofa to rub her thighs together.

 

They have a great sex life. Rey isn’t about to complain – he’s attentive, he’s generous, well-endowed and very conscientious of the fact that one wrong thrust and he could definitely hurt her. But Rey wants it rough. She wants to be pushed down, face first, into the pillows. She wants to feel his big hands roving over her body like some kind of sex toy, like she’s some cheap whore and he’s trying to get his money’s worth. She can’t explain it, she knows it’s kind of messed up – but the pussy wants what it wants. And she’s not into denial.

 

“So you want me to fuck you while you’re asleep,” Ben repeats, like he’s double-checking.

 

Rey nods. “Very much.”

 

“What if you don’t wake up?” he asks, brows furrowed with concern.

 

“I guess you’d better fuck me hard enough to make sure I do,” Rey says, before she can consider her words. His eyebrows jump up on his forehead and she blushes, glancing away quickly. It’s the most vulgar thing she’s ever said to him and judging by the way his pajama pants are tenting, he likes it. Rey licks her lips and decides to go on. “I want your dick to be my alarm clock.”

 

“O-oh, okay,” Ben replies in a thin voice.

 

“I want you to eat me out and wake up with your tongue inside of me,” Rey says.

 

“Uh huh,” Ben says with a quick nod. His cheeks are turning pink, as are the tips of his ears, and Rey finds it adorable. He’s a grown man, bigger than most in height and width, and he’s blushing like a school girl while she talks about all the dirty things she wants him to do to her. If she weren’t so turned on herself, Rey might have found it funny.

 

“I want to wake up moaning your name,” she adds, leaning forward to kiss his blushing cheek.

 

“I – I think I can do that,” Ben says. He shifts too, and Rey grins at his obvious show of arousal. She takes pity on him, climbing in his lap, losing herself to his kisses. It’s not like she can fall asleep right now, anyway – this is just permission, or a request, for the future. She’s not going to waste a boner when she’s wetter than the ocean.

 

__

 

Ben stares down at her sleeping form. She’s so soft in the gray, pre-dawn light. Her limbs are tangled around the sheets, and she’s wearing one of his oversized T-shirts and a pair of bikini cut panties that cover her core. Her dark hair is a tangle over the pillow, curly from her shower last night. Taking a quiet breath, Ben grabs one of her slender ankles and carefully turns her onto her back, spreading her legs a bit in the process.

 

Rey has always been a heavy sleeper. She doesn’t snore, just she goes very still and it’s almost like she’s dead. Ben has held a hand-mirror up to her face before, making sure her breath fogs it, before he can relax. But that was when they were first dating, before they knew each other’s little ticks and tells, and now he knows that she just sleeps like a corpse.

 

Which makes this whole sleep-seduction even weirder. Her chest barely rises and falls, and he feels strange as he delicately slides his hands up her silky, shapely thighs. She doesn’t make a noise, doesn’t chuff or snort or murmur, nothing, as he touches her. Ben hooks his fingers in the leg holes of her panties and drags them down her legs, tossing them towards the laundry basket in the corner. He nudges her thighs further apart as he kneels on the bed between them, gazing at her soft pink sex. She has a strip of hair she keeps neat and short above her slit, and Ben leans down to inhale the musky, dark scent of her.

 

Rey has always been perfect, since they first met, since they first fucked. A hookup that turned into something much more, and Ben loves her for that. But if not for this magical little pussy, they never would have lasted. It’s so small, near and tucked inside, and he laps gently at her lips before letting his tongue dive through and find her clit. Her pussy had hooked him, and the rest of her made him fall in love, hooking even deeper.

 

His nose tickles the landing strip of hair as he sucks on her clit. He spreads her open with one hand and finds her opening with the other. Deceptively small, surprisingly elastic. She seems so tiny until his dick is splitting her open, swallowing him up, hugging him deep and tight. Ben pumps a finger into her and traces his name over her clit with his tongue. Marking her most sensitive part for himself.

 

She’s getting wet – like, _really_ wet. He smirks as he laps up some of her essence where it leaks around his finger. He’s getting hard, too. Playing with her like this is a lot more fun that he thought it would be. She’s unresponsive, he can do whatever he wants. Pulling back, he pushes her sleep shirt up and exposes her tits. They’re small but perky, nipples pebbling in the morning air. He tugs one, watches how her breast bounces up when he lets go. She doesn’t make a sound as he touches her. Eyelids shut, lashes dark against the freckles on her cheeks. Smiling, Ben admires her for a few beats, then moves to take off his shorts.

 

His cock hands heavy, thick with arousal and lust, between his legs. Too big to bounce back towards his belly like they do in porn. He gathers some of her arousal and pumps his hand over the head, hissing at the contact. It feels good, but not as good as her little hand or hot little mouth or the comfort of her pussy. He jerks off, staring at her masterpiece of a body, before rolling her onto her stomach. He uses a pillow to prop up her hips, giving him the perfect angle. Ben lines their bodies up and grasps the base of his cock. He nudges her entrance, tries to keep her spread as he works himself inside of her.

 

“That’s right,” he mutters, shallowly thrusting in and out, getting deeper each forward press of his hips. “Take it, Rey.” She doesn’t respond, breathing slow and even, until he’s finally seated within her. Ben kneads her ass cheeks, panting with restraint as he looks down and sees his thick member buried in her tight heat. She’s his dirty little girl, taking his dick like this even in her sleep. She was made for him, Ben suspects, though he had never believed in something like soulmates before in his life. But as he watches her cunt cling to him as he slowly pumps in and out, he can’t deny that something special grows between them. A bond, something that grows each day, each minute they’re together, making the thought of being apart painful. He never wants to be apart.

 

Ben groans softly. He’s closer than he thought. Roughly, he starts slamming into her. The obscene sound of wet flesh smacking together makes desire coil at the base of his spine. He wants to get her off, too. He needs her to wake up, so he starts thumbing her clit. It rolls like an olive in a dish of oil, slick. She shivers, but keeps still.

 

“Fuck – _fuck_ ,” Ben pants as he grinds his hips against her ass. It jiggles with each thrust, nearly hypnotizing him. He watches the globes of her ass as he fucks her. She grows tighter around him – can she sleep through an orgasm? If it were anyone else, Ben would think it unlikely. But Rey is sleeping through him fucking her, getting rough and grabbing her hips. He feels her begin to flutter around him and can’t hang on much longer. One hand goes to her shoulder, shaking her as he pounds into her tight little cunt.

 

“Wake up, Rey, _fuck –_ wake up!” he shouts, and she stiffens against him.

 

“Ben?” she asks, sounding disoriented. Her body jolts against the bed as he fucks her, sweat dripping down his temple, rolling down his cheek, falling onto her back. “Ben,” she says again, but it’s a moan this time. Her body clenches down on him, tell-tale sign of her orgasm, and she wails softly into the pillows as he bucks into her wildly.

 

“Gonna cum,” he warns her. His face is crumpled with the exertion of his fucking, the restraint trying to hold his orgasm off as long as possible.

 

“Fill me up,” she tells him, glancing over her shoulder. She grins, cheeky little thing, and Ben nods. “I wanna feel you cum deep inside of me, baby. Give it to me.”

 

“ _Hnnn – fuck –”_

The edges of his vision blur as he collapses against her, body losing tension as he thrusts shallowly against her. His stomach coils tight until it explodes, white-hot, making his toes curl as he spurts into her, over and over. He cums for a long time, orgasm raw and intense as he does indeed fill her, and Rey moans his name softly as she quivers around him. He’s sensitive, unwilling to pull out, and gasps as she tightens her muscles around his softening cock.

 

“How was that?” she asks, and Ben rubs his cheek between her shoulder blades with a nod. “Good, right?”

 

“Fucking great,” he replies. He’s not shy like when they talked about it, confident now. “If you have any other suggestions, I’m open to them.”

 

He can practically feel her satisfied smirk, but it doesn’t matter. Ben has always been up for constructive criticism on how to improve. Rey’s suggestion has proved worthy of more.


End file.
